unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
John
John Doe is a student of Wellston High and the protagonist of unOrdinary. Appearance John is a teen with black hair and light-brown eyes. During school hours, John normally keeps his hair flat against his head with a single lock over his forehead and wears a Wellston school uniform. His causal hairstyle is unkempt and spiky. During the instances he is shirtless, he appears to be fairly toned. His speech bubbles are in white with black text, but when experienceing extreme emotion, the colors of his speech bubbles and text are inverted. Image Gallery Personality John is a very determined individual who strives to do the best he can even if there are impossible odds against him. He is also a strong believer in his father's philosophy of protecting the weak and as such, he cannot stand bullying. He is, however a bit cynical of others due to constant bullying and negative reactions from others; he even doubts his father's idea of "everyone is speical in their own way." He is also easily jumpscared by horror movies despite facing life-threatening situations on a daily basis. He is normally very talkative. History Before attending Wellston Private High School, John attended New Bostin High School, but claimed that he was homeschooled his entire life. On his first day of school John came to Wellston during the middle of the school year. As he was about to go to his mathematics class, Elaine came and welcomed him to Wellston. Unfortunately, Elaine was also the first the shun John as he had no ability. He later found himself cornered by Crail and Lin to be "educated". He tried to call to Seraphina for help, but he had to fend for himself. He was able to distract Crail and Lin long enough for him to run away. One year ago, one day he was able to get his hands on Wellston's infamous Triple Chocolate Cake, but Seraphina appeared and demanded him to give it to her. John initially refused, but Sera was able to pressue him to give the cake possibly with her ability. Unfortunately, John purposely drops the cake to defy Sera's bullying, which results in her snapping and completely beating him up, snapping which she cannot justify to herselfChapter 36. Later that day, John and Sera were forced to be partners for a project, needless to say, they were less than thrilled. John had hoped that with the difficult exams, the school would focus more on academics, however he soon realized that Wellston was no different when compared to the rest of the world; the strong dominate the weak. Plot In his first appearance, John summarized the premise of his father's book ''Unordinary'', and says that has a good feeling that he would finally get a slice of the Triple Chocolate Cake. Unfortunately for him, two powerful High-tier students were already fighting over the last slice of cake leaving John no choice, but to give up. By the time break ended, John was sitting through a boring trigonometry class before asking the teacher that he had to go to the bathroom. Getting to the bathroom have been an easy task if he lived in an ordinary world, but he didn't. On his way to the bathroom, he witnessed Blyke and Isen battling over a broken pen and ran off. Once he made it to the bathroom, unfortunately, Gavin was already there beating up a helpless student. Seeing that he had no choice, John punched Gavin and distracted him long enough for the student to get away. Gavin then proceeded to battle John in a fistfight, but John bested him by landing a blow on his cheek. Now angered, Gavin used his Stone Skin to enhance himself and proceeded to break John's right arm. However, while Gavin was gloating, John was able to rile him up by commenting on how Stone Skin was simply a glorified self-ehancement. John's comment successfullly angered Gavin to blindly charge torwards him and gave an opportunity the throw the bully out of the window. Unforunately for John, he had to visit the infirmary, yet again. As expected, Dr. Darren was not a happy customer once John came to the infirmary yet again with a broken arm. Darren then provided John with a tonic and a warning to be more careful. John then tried to leave, but Darren excused him from all his other classes and forced him to stay in the infirmary. Not keen on staying three hours alone in an infirmary, John texts his best friend Seraphina to keep him company. Once Sera came in, she was about to go back out, and promised not to wait for him. However, she stayed anyway and spent her time playing Slappy Pig with him. While playing Slappy Pig, John showed-off that he got a high score of 187 points, but was taken aback when Sera showed her score of 212. Due to Dr. Darren's leaving the infirmary, John used that opportunity to sneak out with Sera despite his promise to stay in the infirmary. Once John got out of the infirmary however, the first person he encounted was Gavin, fortunately Sera took Gavin out and John got out without a scratch. The duo then went out for a drink, which John had to pay for. John and Sera were at Woaba Boba, chatting over a drink. During their conversation, Sera comments that he has survived most life-threatening situations and that a life on the edge seems exciting. John disagrees however and says that it's pathetic that the stong dominate the weak. John then explained that his outburst was not aimed directly out Sera, just the other high tiers. John thought to himself "Sera was born strong. So she doesn't understand what people like me go through every day." While at Woaba Boba, the duo heard the news of X-Static's death by EMBER. While Sera saw X-Static as someone who doesn't mind his own business, John saw him as a hero who whanted to keep civilians safe. Sera then asks the question "Do you feel safer... Now that he's dead?" John did not answer. Some time later, John woke up to the sound of a phone call from Sera at 2:00 PM. She wanted John to come with her to Kovoro Mall, but he claimed that he needed to clean his house. Sera said that he wouldn't have this problem if he lived at the dorm, but he responded that if he stayed at the dorms, he would probably be dead. Unfortunately for John, Sera was already at the front door during the call. Even worse for John, his claim of his messy house was just a lie to avoid going shopping. The only thing that was out of place was John's boxing gloves. John reluctantly had to go shopping. At Kovoro Mall, John and Sera were shopping for clothes in Andy's Fashion Boutique; John finds a rather intriguing shirt with the word Lame on it. John thought that it was French, but Sera pointed out that it was just lame. Regardless, John decided to try the shirt on anyway, and Sera commented that it didn't look bad on him. Afterwards, John and Sera were walking around the mall before finding an Ability Gauge Booth. Despite Seraphina's reluctantce, John was able to convice her to get in line. Due to Levani's complaints stalling the line however, John decides to intervene by telling her to stop bullying the Ability Gauge Vendor and give others a chance. This unfortunately enrages Levani and makes her turn her Grenadier ability on him. Fortunately, John was able act tough until security arrived. He wasn't too happy to see the security make the Vendor refund Levani however. The grateful vendor allowed Seraphina and John to have their abilites gauged for free, but John retracted his hand becasue he didn't want to be gauged; he commented that the Vendor would have gotten nothing anyway. By the time he and Sera left Kovoro Mall, it was already evening (since John woke up at 2PM) and they had to take a bus home. The closest bus station was already full so they decided to walk to a another station. Along the way, Seraphina mentioned how anti-climatic the "battle" with Levani was. Even though he was still mad about the refund the vendor had the give, Sera comforted him by looking at the bright side; he got away without an injury. John then asked Sera if the little teddy bear she got from the vendor had a name yet. When Sera replied no, he suggested it be named after him. Their conversation was cut short when John sensed an invisible assailant and started getting Sera and and himself to safety. Once the two got into an alleyway, John threw his Lame shirt on the assailant which gave away his location and allowed Sera to kick him away. The two were able to get onto a bus and went to John's house. Once the two realized they were safe in John's house, Sera asked how he was able to even sense the assailant in the first place, but he simply responded "I don't really know...! Just a feeling I guess?" Initially, Sera was going to go back home, but John convinced her to stay over until the next day. While he was asking Sera how much ramen she wanted, she found the copy of the infamous book ''Unordinary''. Sera was intrigued by it and asked John how he even got a banned book in the first place in which he responds that his father had extras. Sera then explains that the book is supposedly cursed because it made people like X-Static delusional, which John disagrees with since it made people step up against a flawed society. Becasue Sera didn't fully understand what he was talking about, John let her borrow the book. Next day in the dwan John woke up in cold sweat due to a nightmare of him being bulled and Claire helping out. He decided to go outside and to buy himself some breakfast at a convenience store. He then sat on the sidewalk in front of the store, but ultimately decided to go back home because he couldn't stop thinking of Claire. When John came back home, Sera woke up to the sound of the door opening and asked if John had a bad dream. John simply did not respond and a simply said that he had breakfast for her which left her suspicious. During breakfast, Sera wondered why John was so quiet and asked if anything was wrong. John said he was alright but she kept persisting until he snapped. Sera decided just to leave him alone despite John's apologies. In reference to an Asian supersition, while shopping for groceries John sneezed during Arlo and Elaine's conversation about him. He then saw the news of EMBER striking yet again and was not pleased with the negative comments that others had regarding the vigilantes. Unfortunately for him, John had completely forgotten that he had a history test and had to cram on his way to class. On his way he accidentally bumped into Arlo and informally apologized. While Arlo's assistant wanted John to formally apologize, Arlo himself didn't mind and even wished him luck on the test. After school, John was taking a break from his boxing when he got a call from his father W. H. Doe was concerned for John's well-being due to EMBER's attacks. The call ended abruptly however due to Mr. Doe's editor calling. The next day, John was on the roof with Sera and was anxious due to report cards coming out the Friday of that week. Sera then told John that she cannot return ''Unordinary'' which John surmised that Elaine found it making Sera lose her game. John then berated Sera for being so careless and asked what she was going to do in which she responded that she was going to make sure that authorities do not trace the book back to John and that the school was going to be lenient with with her due to her position as Ace. John then asked Sera what she thought of the book and Sera said it was absurd. John was ticked off after hearing this and started to leave before Sera stopped him. Sera wanted him to explain however since she didn't full understand. John sat back down and explained his belief that even the weakest of people have the best ideas and must be protected. John also admired the vigilantes who are working their way to make this philosophy a reality. Sera apologized for getting caught, and John forgave and said that it was about time to take a break from the book. Friday of that week, the while the teacher was handing out report cards, John had a flashback of being bullied and also recalled Claire helping him. He was snapped out of the flashback when the teacher called him and threatened to read his grades out loud. John wasn't pleased with his grades but knew that they could have been worse. While walking down the hallway, he was reading the teacher's comments on his report card until he bumped into Arlo and dropped all his papers. Instead of beating him up, Arlo helped John pick up the papers and told him to watch where he was going. In the hallway, John noticed the Death Pool flyer and was utterly disgusted by the heartlessness of the students. While he was cumpling the flyer, he noticed Krolik stomping on another student's project and punched Krolik in the face. At this point, John was pushed to his limit and yelled at Krolik, calling him a disgrace to society. Of course, Krolik wasn't phased by John's insults due to his reputation as a powerless weakling and started to charge up is Lazor. John wasn't having it however and doged the laser and then proceeded to mercilessly punched Krolik to a pulp. John did restrain himself when he had a flashback of a bully victim and ran off. Unbeknownst to both John and Krolik, Isen was watching. John was walking down the hallway to his next class when he was approached by Isen for an interview regarding the life of a low-tier. Isen asked a number of genral questions such as where he came from, what he did to survive in such a school, but soon started to more aggressive and personal with his questions. Isen also found some inconsistencies withing John's statments namely the fact that John wasn't always homeschooled and the fact that something may have happened at John's old school that led to his eventual transfer to Wellston. John was not pleased withh all this prying and snapped. Isen was not fazed however and told John to go back to class. While in class, John received a text from Seraphina and had to bid farewell due to Sera's month-long suspension. Before Sera left, John said that she should have ratted him out and that she was taking this matter too nonchalantly. Sera responded that both got out relatively unarmed and that the whole issue would be forgotten once she came back. Once Sera left, John had to face school-life without a friend to rely on... To his luck, not even four hours have passed since Sera left and he was attacked by Gavin. He was able to distract Gavin by tripping and throwing his notebook, but Gavin ultimately caught up to him and pummeled him. John found himself in the infirmary yet again with a cast on his arm. Dr. Darren promised that he wouldn't give John a hard time since he won fifty bucks from a bet. While John was in the infirmary, Sera texted that she was got off the plane. Thankfully, due to John's constant trips to the infirmary, Dr. Darren's tonics worked much faster than usual. Once he left the infirmary however, John was once again targeted by three students, but he was able to stall them long enough for Dr. Darren to come out and threaten everyone. Before he left however, one of students said to John that he was nothing but a leech that mooches off of others. Later at his house, John was talking with Seraphina over the phone. He forgot his homework for the last two periods due to his stay at the infirmary, but Sera was able to send him copies of the assignments. Sera then introduced a new game to John, Angry Pigs. John tried the new game out once he finished his homework, but constantly lost. Despite glass being the strongest material in the game, John vowed to beat it without glass. Unfortuantely, it was already past one A.M. While he was distracted, John almost bumped into Arlo for the third time and got away with a reminder to watch where he walks. However, John was sent to the infirmary after another round of bullying. Powers & Abilities John is introduced as having no ability whatsoever and is even dubbed the "School Cripple". Despite this, he is shown to be capable of holding his own and even defeating those with abilities such as Gavin Chapter 3, Krolik Chapter 24, and Hower. Chapter 34 John is shown to have both a sharp mind and a sharp tongue which he uses to distract his opponents. He also has fast reflexes as shown by when he elbowed Hower. Chapter 34 John was also able to sense an assailant in Chapter 10 while Sera was not. Relationships * Seraphina: Seraphina is John's closest friend despite the fact that society society thinks of him. Seraphina is often sarcastic with John and plays the same games with him, with her winning every time. Despite the fact that Seraphina does not fully understand John's viewpoint of the strong helping the weak, she hangs out with him, tries to understand his viewpoint by borrowing Unordinary, ''even adopting some of his beliefs by saving Rein in the Turf Wars. She is also very protective of John and is willing to put herself in difficult situations such as hiding where she got her copy of ''Unordinary. It is implied that John hates shopping with Sera. John and Seraphina's relationship did not start off promising however, as she, like many students of Wellston, saw John as a wimp who must obey her every command. * Dr. Darren: As the school doctor, Darren constantly has to heal John due to him being a popular target among bullies. John's constant visits to the infirmary does frustrate Darren to no end, however, Darren does care for John's well-being and even said that his tonics keep getting better due to John visiting him so often. * Gavin: Gavin is a school bully and absolutely despises John ever since he got thrown out of a window. When interviewed by Isen, Gavin calls John a "dirty fighter" and a wimp who doesn't fight his own battles. * Elaine: Elaine was the first person ever to greet John during his first day at Wellston. Sadly, she was the first to shun John once he revealed that he had no abilities and made John realized that Wellston was like the rest of the world. * W. H. Doe: W. H. Doe is the writer of Unordinary and has dedicated said book to his son John. Like any good father, Mr. Doe is concerned for John's well-being and even calls him to check. * Remi: Unlike almost every other student at Wellston, Remi was more willing to help John pick up his papers. Unfortunately, despite Remi's good intentions, John slapped Remi's hand away in anger. Despite this, Remi told Blyke not to harm him. Chapter 33 * Arlo: Arlo is both disgusted and intrigued by John. While he sees John as the very reason for Seraphina's lax, carefree behavior, he also see John as a source of interest due to his defiance of society's hierarchy and lack of fear. * Claire: Claire was John's classmate in New Bostin High School. When John was bullied back then, Claire was the one that helped him up. * Isen: Isen is one of John's classmates. The only interaction between the two was the "interview." Initially, John saw Isen as considerate but started to dislike him when he started to get personal. Isen also surmises that John has abilites. Quotes Notes & Trivia promotional video]] *In real life, John's full name is a placeholder name that refers to a person, party or corpse whose identity is unknown. *Despite John having no powers whatsoever, it is implied that John has an ability as he has survived all of his encounters with super-powered bullies. **LINE Webtoons's video on UnOrdinary also shows John with glowing eyes in one scene.File:UnOrdinary **In Chapter 35, Arlo also commented on that John's behavior is like that of a high tier, it is also hinted that John may have had a personality change during his transition from New Bostin to Wellston **Isen also assumes that John has an ability of sorts **John was also able to "sense" someone following him and Sera. Sera wondered how John even knew this fact and John simply dismissed it as a weird feelingChapter 10. *Many fans have also commented that John looks better with his hair unkempt **Uru-chan also addressed in the form of a petition in the UnOrdinary Bonus Episode. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:New Bostin High School Category:Protagonists